


Noodle x Reader

by The_Aviator_Cookie



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Choose Your Own Adventure, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 21:44:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11906802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Aviator_Cookie/pseuds/The_Aviator_Cookie
Summary: Practically what it says on the tin. A story about you seducing and fucking Noodle from Gorillaz, you perv.Read in between the repeating numbers that correspond to your choice to get the story. Don't read it from start to finish.





	Noodle x Reader

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dark_emo_oreos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_emo_oreos/gifts).



She seems to know what you are up to. She has always been the clever, quick one. But what are you up to?

 

1\. Surprising her with a present.

2\. Trying to find a way to seduce her. (MATURE CONTENT ALERT)

 

11111111111111111111111111

A few weeks ago, you decided to find a suitable gift for Noodle, you know what her personality is like. Bold, smart, witty, plays guitar. You thought the best gift to get her would be a new acoustic guitar. New as in top of the range. Polished, strong oak wood. Hand-painted designs. Smooth but tough nylon strings. It looked as if it were forged by the angels of music.

You finally caved in and bought it. Wow. It looked even better up close. The wood had been sanded so much that there was not even the slightest imperfection. The painted designs were in vibrant colours with patterns that resemble Polynesian culture. The polish topped it off with a gleam that captured everything spellbinding essence of the beautiful guitar.

Noodle will love this. But you may like it more.

 

3\. Keep it.

4\. Give it to Noodle

 

11111111111111111111111111

33333333333333333333333333

You selfish bastard.

END

33333333333333333333333333

44444444444444444444444444

Just as you thought, her deep, hazel eyes widened when she saw The Wooden Beast (she started calling it that, along with other nicknames such as Sally). Immediately, she jumped from her seat to show her gratitude (not like that, you perv!). Her embrace was so tight you thought your lungs would have collapsed. You signalled to her that you couldn't breathe, so she stood up and thanked you instead. Still hopping about the room with joy.

A few hours passed and Noodle was in her room, strumming on The Wooden Beast. She hadn't stopped since you gave it to her. You walked into her room. messy. Manga strewn about on the grit-encrusted, black carpet. Her bed with immaculate white sheets, unmade. The dark blue beanbag on which she was perched upon was riddled with holes. She didn't mind, though. So you didn't mind either.

She eventually noticed you and stopped dabbling on her guitar. Again she thanked you.

You realise the time. 9pm.

 

2\. Have an "early night" with Noodle (MATURE CONTENT ALERT)

5\. Just have dinner and go to sleep.

44444444444444444444444444

55555555555555555555555555

You suggest to Noodle that you should have something to eat and kip down. She agrees and smiles, showing her pearly white but pointed teeth (no, she is not a vampire, that would be too meta). Noodle is -and always has been- an excellent chef. She started up the regularly cleaned stove of your not so regularly cleaned flat in East London.

It didn't take long for subtle and mellow aromas of flavourful food to fill the flat. The scent of bell pepper ran up your nose and made your stomach rumble longingly. Thankfully, the reflexes of your belly were satiated in half an hour exactly. With another flip of the wok that you swear you had never seen before, the stir-fry was on your plate. It smelled heveanly, the noodles were cooked to perfection, not raw, but not soggy. Noodle began to eat with a smile on her face. You did the same.

Today was a good day.

END

55555555555555555555555555

22222222222222222222222222

Noodle was the strong, bold, witty type. To seduce her, you had to be the same. You walked into her room with a subtle amount of swaggering and sat on the same bean bag as her. The smell of lavender filled you. Whether it was the washing detergent or her perfume you couldn't tell. But it was a lovely scent. You buttered her up with regular chat, dropping in some charm there, maybe even a remark of her beauty added for good measure. She was about to go to sleep when you asked her. She opened one eye widely and smiled.

She lowered her tight, black leggings. In no rush at all. Then her underwear. Black, of course. She grabbed you by the back of your head tenderly but with a note of firmness. You already knew what to do. She sat down on the bed, with her lower part hanging off of the foot. Spreading her legs slowly and seductively, she grinned. She had fantasized about this for weeks.

You knelt down with your arms resting on Noodle's smooth, dainty legs. You ducked your head, stuck out your tongue and went to work. She moaned in an instant. A loud, prolonging moan of pleasure. You feel her pussy getting warmer. You circle around the sensitive skin with your tongue, slowly spiralling towards the centre. Noodle released the back of your head and laid down fully, paralysed by pure satisfaction.

You reach the centre of the spiral (where her pussy is now practically radiating heat) and move your tongue quickly from the top to the bottom, as if you were a dog lapping up water from a bowl. She gasps. Halted from breathing. And moans again, this time longer.

She grabs you again and pushes you away. She takes a break for a few minutes, then sits back up and tells you she wants it. 

FEMALE READERS: you take a strap-on from Noodle's desk and proceed to tighten it around your crotch. She gets comfortable and lies down again.

Noodle looks at you, a bit nervous but excited. You look down back at her, and slowly put it in. She moans again, in the most seductive way possible. She grabs your hands and holds them tight as you continue to go as deep as possible, Noodle starts to sweat. You ease back out, but do not fully leave. You then thrust into her with all your weight. She yelps, surprised by the suddenness.

All your weight, focused on one point. Searching, finding a point and holding for as long as possible. Then going in again. Noodle removes her sweat-drenched, pink top, and unclasps her bra. She puts her hands on either side of her, arced up so the upper part of her has lifted off of the bed. You ease out, white liquid of an unclear consistency drips out. She looks at you and plants her lips on yours, locked in a sweaty, pleasurable mess. She holds it there for a full minute, before standing up, red-faced.

You lie down now, she climbs on top of you, letting gravity do the rest. She eases herself onto you and is caught with the sudden pain. She moans, but tries to contain it. Her wet, sipping pussy bouncing with her hands spread behind her back for support. Noodle was riding cowgirl. Her breasts bounced as she did, she came down with more moans and sounds of absolute pleasure.

You both finish at the same time. Noodle lies down next to you. She whispers half of something in your ear, but falls asleep with you in her arms and you in hers. You look up at the ceiling, your vision slowly blurring with exhaustion.

Today was a good day.

END

22222222222222222222222222


End file.
